Thank you, Ted Mosby
by sofiehilde
Summary: It's the day after the wedding of all weddings. How will it start? How will it end? This story is about Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, the ups and downs in their relationship and their everyday lives


Thank you, Ted Mosby

**Chapter 1**

That morning I woke up with my head against his chest. His right arm where around my waist and the left was casually lying on my tummy. The love of my life was right by my side, sleeping but with a smile on his face.

Yesterday was the best day of my life. It was day where I finally married my soul mate, my best friend, the love of my life, the man who meant the most to me.

I was thinking of all the wonderful things that happened the night before, when someone suddenly leaned in and kissed me. It was a tender, but romantic kiss. The kind of kiss that meant more than words, and if you ever get kissed like that, I can tell you, the guy is important and you have to keep him close. I wrapped my fingers around his neck, and the kiss turned deep and intense. I wanted him so badly. And now I'm not trying to be cheeky, but he definitely wanted me too. He unhooked my bra and kissed me all the way down to my feet. He kissed every inch of my body with a passion that I had never seen before. His fingers ran through my messy and oily hair while mine traced his abs. I turned him around as I started to kiss him. He was smiling at me and everything was perfect.

That morning he was on top of his game and Barney Stinson did what Barney Stinson do best.

I was trying some different outfits on, when I heard the most beautiful voice I had heard in my entire life. I think marrying Barney made me fall even more in love with him. I'm not even sure if it's impossible, but I loved him more than Romeo loved Juliet. And after our wedding, everything on him changed hotter, better and more beautiful.

"Who needs coffee after a wake up like that?" he asked.

I turned around, and as soon as I spotted the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye, I just knew that I had married the right guy. It was the two of us against the world.

A light breeze from the window caressed my naked body. I walked back to the bed where I crawled under the same blanket as my husband.

"Barney Stinson" I started.

"Robin Scherbatsky, I love you so da…" he continued, before I stopped him again.

"No wait let me. Words can't describe how much I love you. These last days have really made me realize how much you mean to me. Before you proposed to me I was at a low point of my life. Everything was bad, and when I found out that you were going to propose to Patrice at top of the World Wide News, things got even worse. I was nothing close to happy, but then you walked back in to my life. I love you so damn much. Always have, always will"

**Chapter 2**

Everything was so unrealistic. So unrealistic, that I had to pinch my arm. None of the things that had happened over the last three days were a dream. It was real. This was real. I was married to the most wonderful girl on the earth. I, Barney Stinson, was married to Robin Scherbatsky.

Some years ago, I would hate it and definitely run screaming away, if a girl I dated looked sloppy. But it was different with Robin Scherbatsky. No matter how she dressed or styled her hair, she looked perfect. Even on those days where she on purpose dressed like a slob. I was so deeply in love with her that it didn't mattered at all. To me, there was nothing more beautiful than her, which I can tell on the basis of what happened at MacLaren's last night.

As I said, I was at MacLaren's with Ted and Marshall last night. I thought we were going to celebrate me and Robin and the fact that we just got married. Marshall thought we were saying goodbye to him, before he moved to Italy with Lily to accomplish her carrier as an art consular. Ted thought we were saying goodbye to him and wishing him good luck on his journey to find the love of his life. So as you maybe can hear, the night started out pretty weird.

Marshall and Ted quickly caught the fact that none of us were there to celebrate or not celebrate the same thing. But I didn't…

Robin was finally mine and I had no intention in ever letting her go. I was going to celebrate it no matter what, so I just kept on going.

"I'm so happy she's finally mine. Trust me, I've never been happier. I'm so glad that you're here for me guys! Let the party begin!"

Marshall turned his head and looked right into my eyes. "You do know, that there's ups and downs in a relationship, right Barney?"

"I'm not stupid Marshall. Of course there is, but our relationship is not like any others. Our marriage is legen-wait for it-dary! There will only be ups in our relationship" I said to him

As the night went by, Marshall and Ted got even angrier with me. For some reason, I just kept on talking about how much I loved Robin and how beautiful she was. Which leaded to the three of us arguing about what was most important in life. I meant it was Robin, they meant something different. I can't remember what nonsense they said I wasn't really paying attention…

All of us ended up going back home before the time turned 12 p.m. Maybe Ted and Marshall were about to leave New York for a while, but it still annoyed me that none of them were happy for me. Not even a little bit. This was the first time I had experienced what a real relationship and love was like, and they didn't cared at all.

That night I jumped in to bed still with a smile on my face. If they didn't cared about me, I didn't cared about them. Besides, I was already married to my best friend in the whole world.

**Chapter 3**

When barney got home last night, he seemed at bit blue, but he was still smiling. On the outside he seemed so happy and peaceful, but I knew, deep down something was irritating him.

I was okay with the fact that he didn't wanted to talk about what was happened, though I really wanted to help him. But now we were a married couple, Barney Stinson was mine forever, so if he needed to keep something for himself, it was okay with me.

"Get over here, you hot piece of ass" he said.

I smiled at him as I walked straight to the bed, where I exhausted fell down. He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. This man was really the right for me, and I was so deeply in love with him. I looked in to his eyes, and gave him a tender kiss in return.

The day after, Barney and I we're going to meet the gang at MacLaren's. It was such a long time ago that the five of us had been together at MacLaren's, just sitting in our booth. It was like we belonged in that booth. Maybe not in that exact booth, because the booth where were the five of us were together. But since Marshall and Lily got Marvin, we weren't together that often. But that night we were going to get some drinks on. That's at least what I thought.

I was really looking forward to see Ted, Marshall and Lily again. Even if it only was three days since I last saw them. But all of a sudden, Barney wouldn't go with me.

"That's the thing I wouldn't talk about yesterday. You have to understand, that we're drifted apart. Ted, Marshall and I are not friends anymore" he started.

"What are you talking about Barney? You guys are the best friends in the world?"

"No Robin, you're my best friend" he said and looked deep into my eyes

"Stop it, Barney! Don't change the subject. What happened last night? I know something is irritating you, will you please just tell me about it?"

"There's noting to talk about! We're just not friends anymore, okay? I don't care if you understand it or not, go have fun with your friends" he snapped back at me

I guess the honeymoon phase was over. Married on the third day, and we had already had our first quarrel. But I guess that's how it is to be married with your best friend. Even though you have quarrels and even fights, you will always love each other. No matter how bad things seems, they will somehow in some point turn positive.

And they did turn positive. All we needed was just some air and a couple of minutes apart. He was, after all the love of my life.

**Chapter 4**


End file.
